Search for Love
by ValoryAnnClark
Summary: Ann is having trouble as a governess. Tom has realized that he is in love with Ann, but can’t find her. Gemma misses Kartik and has a problem with Ann’s charges. Felicity would like to have someone to love, but who will it be? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I'm not Libba Bray and feel bad that I couldn't come up with something cooler to say as a disclaimer.**

**A/N: I'm a naughty, naughty girl! I'm not really supposed to be doing fan fictions right now, but I hate science fair, and I really didn't want to do that right now, so I'm doing this instead. Okay, so a little background, this takes place sometime after Ann goes to be a governess. Tom doesn't know anything about where she is or what she is doing. This is just the prologue but there will be more, and this will have more then just Tom and Ann romance in it. They are the main couple but I will throw some Gemma love into this and maybe Felicity will get a little someping somping (not a typo met it that way) So now I'm going to stop telling everything before you read and give you the actual story.**

Prologue

Tom sat in his chair by the fire.

Miss. Bradshaw is all he can think about these days. She had deceived him. She had been cruel to lead him on the way she did. Despite all the reasons he should hate her he couldn't get her out of his head.

There where others who thought she was plain and dull. Tom never felt that way about Miss. Bradshaw. Kind hearted, sweet, quiet, obedient Ann. She would never intentionally harm another human being.

At that moment Tom made up his mind. He didn't care that she had no money or prospects. That used to be all he could think about, but none of that seemed to matter now. All that mattered was that Miss. Bradshaw was happy and no one but him seemed to care about that.

This was so unlike him. It had hurt so much when he had found out she was not wealthy, or well to do. In the beginning, he had thought he would be able to move on, to forget, to find someone else. But as time wore on, the memory of their short time together had not faded, but intensified. He could not concentrate on work; all things meaning less without her there. He had to see her or he would never be able to focus.

Tom got up from his chair and began to pace. Where would she be? How could he find her? She was no longer at the Admiral Worthington's home, for the holidays were over, and she was most likely not welcome there anymore. Would she be at Spence with Gemma and Miss Worthington? Or somewhere else? He would send a letter to Gemma and make inquiries around town.

This was most unlike him. He was usually shallow and calculated ever decision before he acted on it. However, there was an overpowering force acting here. This force made smart people stupid and observant people blind; but in a way, an amazing and truly worthy force.

Tom runs over to the writing desk in the corner of the room. The sound of his pen on the paper is the only sound that can be heard.

**Okay so what do you think? I'm don't think it's my best peace so far but I like the like the idea of it and I thought others would to. If you do like the idea you should add me to your alerts list. I'll update as fast as I can, but I've been swamped lately with swim teem (first meet's this Friday, wish me luck!) and science fair. The next chapter is my favorite that I've written so far, so, you should keep an eye out for it if you liked this. I love long reviews and a lot of them. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and I would love to get one from everyone who reads this, even the people who don't have an account on this site. Weirdly enough, I also love the really nit-picky ones. You know what, just because I can, I'm not going to update until I get three reviews. So until my third review…**

**ValoryAnnClark**


	2. The Wharton Children

**Disclaimer: You know what I love? I love my iPod. You know what else I love? I love A Great a Terrible Beauty. Unfortunately for me, I don't come up with ether of them. Libba Bray came up with AGATB and I don't know who came up with the iPod at Apple, but they were smart. Now if only I could be.**

**A/N: Hello my pretty little readers! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I love reviews of any kind. So this chapter, I get to be creative and imagine a personality of Charlotte and Caroline Wharton. Now if you're totally spacing on who they are (that's okay they were only mentioned once in the whole series so far), they are Ann's cousin's children that Ann is to become governess of. We know that Charlotte is eight and I think that Caroling is younger because her name came seconded in the book. In this, let's say she is seven. Caroline will do anything her sister tells her to do, like younger sisters sometimes do. Ann has been working as the girl's governess for about three weeks and now to the chapter.**

The Wharton Girls

Ann takes a deep breath. How is she going to get through to these dreadful girls? They never listen to a single word she says.

"Caroline, you are holding your needle wrong." Ann demonstrates the correct way to hold the needle and hands it back to Caroline.

Charlotte throws her sampler across the room. "This is dull. I want to go outside and play." Charlotte's complaining is beginning to give Ann a headache.

Ann pinches the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "Miss. Charlotte, you must complete your lessons before you can go out to play."

Charlotte stomps her foot. "But this is boring! I want to have fun. Caroline, you don't want to do this, do you? You want to you play pirates with me, right?" Charlotte flashes her sister a wining smile trying to get her sister, to help her in her attempt to get out of her sampler.

Caroline jumps up and down at the prospect of being included in her sister's fun. "Oh yes! Let's play pirates!" The girls start jumping up and down together, screaming like monkeys.

Ann puts her face in her hands and tries to think of a way to calm the girls down. She hates this place and all the people in it. The Wharton family was horrid. She even had been put into the servant's quarters. It's not like they didn't have the room for her. Ann thinks it is a punishment for pretending to be something she wasn't.

How she longed to be back at Spence, with Gemma and Felicity. She missed the realms and the feeling that she was wanted, that she belonged.

The maid walks into the room with a piece of paper in her hand. "A letter for you Miss. Bradshaw."

Ann gets up and takes the letter. "Thank you Beth, you my go." Beth leaves the room with a backwards glance at the misbehaving children.

Ann takes a seat in a chair in the corner and opens the letter.

It is from Felicity. Ann smiles at that. It had been a long time since she had heard from her. She begins to read.

_Dear Ann,_

_Gemma and I have missed you dearly. We wish that you were with us, and trust that you are in good health. I'm so sorry that you got stuck with such horrible charges._

_Gemma and I have not been to the realms since you left. Gemma has been very disagreeable lately. I think it is because her little Indian friend is no longer following her about like a puppy._

_I hope to see you soon,_

_Felicity Worthington_

Charlotte and Caroline got bored with there screaming and jumping. They decide to see what there "favorite" governess is doing.

"What are you reading?" Charlotte asks and rips the letter out of Ann's hand.

"Charlotte, give that back!" Ann reaches for the letter but Charlotte danced out of the way and jumps on to one of the expensive looking couches. She begins to jump up and down, reading the note out loud.

"I'm so sorry that you got stuck with such horrible charges!" Charlotte reads all this with mock surprise. "You think we're horrible?! I'm hurt, and Caroline and I loved you oh, so much 'till now." Caroline giggles at her sister's taunting. Ann tries to snatch the letter away in vain. Charlotte dances around the room, egged on by her sister, while Ann chases after her.

"Gemma and I have not been to the realms since you left" Charlottes hand drops to the side "What are the realms? Who's Gemma? And who is writing you this letter? You don't have any friends; you're just a dumb, ugly governess."

"Yes I have, and give it back!" Ann attempts to regain the letter one more time.

Charlotte is determined and keeps the letter out of Ann's reach. "I won't give it back till you answer my questions. What are the realms?"

Ann stops trying to grab the letter back and sits down on a chair. "You want to know what the realms are. Fine, I will tell you. Come here."

Charlotte and Caroline come to sit at Ann's feet. Ann holds her hand out and Charlotte puts the letter in it. "Thank you. Now have either of you ever herd of the realms before now?"

The girls shake their heads. Ann smiles, "Well, there is a lot to tell. The realms have been around longer then our world. There are all sorts of creatures there; big, small and not all of them nice."

"But what _are_ they," Caroline interrupts.

Ann looks down at Caroline with a stern look on her face, "Don't interrupt, it's rude."

Caroline bows her head. "Sorry Miss Bradshaw."

Ann smiles at Caroline; it was the first time she had called her by her name, "It's alright; try not to do it in the future please. Now, the realms are a place of magic. At one point the magic was free, and all the creatures could use it, but then there was a rebellion and a powerful group of women called The Order, felt that it was too dangerous to let all the creatures use it. The story of the rebellion is a long one, that I will tell you some other time, but as for what the realms are themselves," Ann gets a far off look on her face. "They are the place we go to when we dream. We all go there, but we never remember. When you die, you go there. You can turn stones to butterflies and rain, to flower petals. It is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. You can be whoever you want to be there."

Charlotte and Caroline get very excited; they both start asking questions and crawling all over Ann.

"Girls, girls," Ann laughs, "do you want to hear more?" The girls nod vigorously. Ann laughs again. "Well I'll tell you more, but first, you have to complete your lessons." Charlotte and Caroline sigh but go back to their samplers.

It seems Ann has found a way to get Charlotte and Caroline to cooperate. Ann smiles and sits down to compose a letter to Felicity.

**A/N: Well that took forever to type up. It was fun though. I'm am feeling so much like Ann right now it's insane. So what did you think of this chapter? I really liked this one. It was really fun to write Charlotte and Caroline. Even if you hated it, please tell me because I would love to know why you didn't like it. I'm going to be mean again and not update till I get five more reviews. That includes reviews for chapter 1 too, so if you didn't review that, you can go back and review there, and it will count. I will work on typing in chapter 2 as soon as I can. Thank you for reading…**

**ValoryAnnClark**


	3. Gemma

**Disclaimer: I am not Ann Bradshaw, no mater how much I think I am, nor am I the person who created her. Ann, is Ann, and Libba Bray created her in ****_A Great and Terrible Beauty_****, but you know that. I just said it because I don't want to get sued.**

**A/N: Yaw! I soooo love that I got the reviews I asked for! Oh, and if someone knows how to use the beta reader system, please help me. I really would like to know how to use it so I don't have as many mistakes in my writing. I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update but I've been major busy and I'm getting sick. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Gemma

Tom puts down his pen. He has written to everyone he could think of that may know where Gemma was. He has been up for days trying to find out.

Tom yawns, and rubs his eyes. The lack of sleep was beginning to take its toll. If he didn't get some soon... He sighed… Where could she be?

He lays his head on the desk and closes his eyes. Ann dances behind his eyelids. Sitting here wasn't doing him any good. He couldn't take it anymore.

He sits up. He had to do something, but what else could he do? He could go to Spence! That is were she was most likely to be.

Tom stands and rushes out into the hall, grabbing his coat as he goes. Grandmamma stands in the hall just outside her room, arms folded across her chest, only in her nightgown. Tom pulls up short, "Grandmamma! It's late. Why are you still up? You should be in bed."

Grandmamma's eyes narrowed "I heard a nose, and it woke me up. Clearly it was just you. Where are you going this late?"

Tom looks from left to right, as if looking for and escape route. He runs his fingers through his hair. "Um, I'm on my way to Spence."

Grandmamma puts her hands on her hips, "What reason do you have to go there? Gemma is fine, we got a letter from her just yesterday, and you have no other relations there to go see."

Tom looks at the floor. Why did this have to be so hard? Why can't she just let him go? Tom squares his shoulders and looks up at Grandmamma. "Grandmamma, if you must know, I'm going to see if Miss. Bradshaw is there."

Grandmamma's mouth falls open. "Miss. Bradshaw! That little gold digger! She is a lying, ungrateful, horrid girl! I forbid you to ever see her again. She should be locked up for what she did!"

Tom stares his Grandmamma strait in the eyes, "Grandmamma, you will not speak of Miss. Bradshaw in that manner. She is a kind, sweet, gentile women, who deserves more than she was given. We do the same thing she did everyday! We lie to make ourselves look better. And did you ever notice that that she never talked about being the Czar's long lost relative? That she was always quiet and looked down when ever it was mentioned? That Gemma and Miss. Worthington were the only ones who ever said anything about is? I didn't think so."

Grandmamma shuts her mouth, "If you want to throw your life away for some little… _tramp_, go ahead, I won't stop you, but don't come asking me for help when you get kicked out of good society. That's a pity, because I thought you cared about our family's place." She turns and goes back into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Tom closes his eyes, and rubs his face with his hand. He lets his hand fall to his side, and breaks into a run, heading for the carriage house.

XOX

"Sir, we have arrived."

Tom lifts his head and rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands. He gets out of the handsome, and pays the driver.

Bridget answers the door. "'ello, 'oo you look'en for?"

"Hello, my name is Thomas Doyle. I am looking for a Miss. Bradshaw, or Gemma Doyle."

Bridget invites him to the sitting room, and then goes to find Ann or Gemma.

Tom stands when Bridget enters with Gemma in tow. Bridget leaves Gemma and walks out of the room.

"Tom! What are you doing here?" she kisses him on the check. "Please, sit."

Gemma sits on a love seat, and Tom sits in a large armchair. He takes a deep breath. "Gemma, do you know were Miss. Bradshaw is? Please, I must find her."

Gemma looks curious, and leans back into the deep love seat. She is in an antagonistic mood. "Tom, why in the world would you need to find her? She has done nothing wrong, and she's not crazy. She's just trying to live her life."

Tom looks up at the ceiling, looking for help to get though this conversation. He is not in the mood for this. He is ashamed of his feelings, and upset that none of his family seems to accept them. "Gemma, as hard as it may be for you to believe, I have forgiven her for deceiving me. I can't get her out of my head. I can't concentrate on anything. Maybe if I just see her again it would help. Just to know if she was happy."

Gemma raises an eyebrow, "_You_ forgave her? She did nothing wrong. If anything, _you_ should apologize to _her_. After all, you're the one that pushed her away when you found out what Felicity and I had her do. As for what you're feeling, I know exactly what you're going through. It's called love. So, what are you going to do about it once you find her? Are you just going to say hello, then leave, or begin to court her? You need to figure that out before I tell you where she is."

Tom's eyes widen in surprise, "You know were she is?! Wait, how do you know what I'm feeling is love?"

Gemma smiles, "Of course I know where she is, and, I know you are in love because that's how I feel about Kartik- Ur- Simon." The color drains from Gemma's face when she relishes she said the wrong name.

Tom is shocked, "Hold on, forget about my problems for a moment. Did you just say Kartik, our old coachmen? Why would you say his name? He wasn't with us long enough for you to really get to know him, and did you ever say more then three words to him?"

Gemma goes into defense mode, "I said Simon. Kartik is just a friend."

Tom eyes her suspiciously. He opens his mouth but before he can say anything more, Felicity rushes into the room. "Gemma! Guess who just sent me a very interesting letter? Ann! We have a prob…" Felicity quickly stops what she was about to say at the sight of Tom, who had stood at her entrance. "Oh, Tom didn't see you there. So, now we have bigger problems because I can't tell you about them." Felicity flops down onto a sofa with a sigh.

Tom's eyes widen at the mention of Ann, "You know where Miss. Bradshaw is too! Wait, what is the problem? Is she hurt? Has she died!?" Tom is working himself into a panic.

Felicity roles her eyes at Tom. "Calm down. Ann is just fine. In fact she is quiet happy with herself. It's what made her so happy that's the problem." Felicity gives Gemma a look of annoyance.

Gemma is a little worried, "Felicity, what is the problem if she is happy?"

Felicity glares at Tom, and then looks back at Gemma, annoyed that she has to hide the true meaning of the problem. "I can't tell you with present company around. But, I can, however, give you a hint. Governesses like to tell their charges fairy tails of other worlds, and of what goes on there."

Gemma's mouth falls open. Her eyes widen with the realization of what Ann has done. She turns to Tom, "Tom, Miss. Bradshaw is fine. Miss. Worthington and I need to go see her though. I need you to find a way to let us go. If you do, I will tell you where she is. That may seem childish, but that's how I am asking for your help." Tom opens his mouth, but Gemma interrupts before he can get a word out. "No, you cannot come with us. I think the best thing you can do right now is go home, and think about what you will do once I tell you where Miss. Bradshaw is. Felicity, go start packing. We're going on a trip."

**Poor Tom. He keeps getting cut off mid-sentence. I know that everybody is really out of character and I'm really sorry. I'm bringing out the characteristics that I need to fit my plot line. **

**I'm done with this chapter! That took forever to type. I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. Well, I'm going to ask for 10 reviews this time. I know that's a lot but I am still really busy and I don't know when I will be able to update. My MOM banned me from fan fictions, because it was interfering with my science fair (which by the way I just finished YA!) and I haven't even finished writing the next chapter. Although, reviews give me motivation to sneak on the computer and update faster so if I get more that 10 reviews, (because I wasn't ready to update yet) it will help me work faster. Thank you for reading…**

**ValoryAnnClark**


	4. Confronted

**Disclaimer: I'm not Libba Bray, but if I was, I would so rock the world!**

**A/N: Yay an update! Finally, right? How long was it, 2, 3 months? But, here it is now. It's kind of long too, in my opinion, but that my just be because it took me so long to type. Okay, so little background, it has been a year exactly since Gemma last saw Kartik in the pub. She misses him a ton. Also, in this story Circe is dead, and they still think she is bad. Read on and see what happens next. **

Confronted

Gemma and Felicity sit in a handsome, staring out opposite windows. Felicity is wondering what Gemma is thinking about, and wondering why she is in such a bad mood. Gemma is thinking of Kartik.

Gemma has been in a bad mood for months. She wants Kartik to be around. She wonders why he would just disappear. She thought she was mad at him, but in truth she was mad at herself for letting him go.

The handsome cab pulls to a stop. Gemma and Felicity step out into the busy streets of London, and each pay the driver their share. The girls begin to walk around the street to the Wharton's townhouse. Felicity walks ahead of Gemma, and reaches the other side of the road first.

Out of the corner of her eye, Gemma sees something that makes her stop dead in her tracks. A man with dark brown hair walks down the street. Could it really be him?

Felicity shouts from the Wharton's front step, "Gemma, what are you doing! Get out of the road!" Felicity lets out a scream and points up the street.

Gemma turns to see what she is pointing at. An out-of-control handsome cab is careening down the road strait at Gemma. The world seems to slow. The sound of the horse's hooves against the cobblestones is all she can hear. She closes her eyes and braces herself for the impact. All of a sudden, she is hit from a direction she was not expecting, and knocked out of the way, into a fruit stand. Gemma opens her eyes slowly. Kartik's face hovers above hers. He looks angry.

"What in the world were you doing standing in the middle of a road!? If I had not been walking down the street… What are you doing here anyway!? You are supposed to be at school."

Gemma is in shock, what on Earth was Kartik doing here? Kartik gets up, and offers his hand to Gemma, helping her up. They pat bits of fruit off of themselves. A group of concerned looking old ladies have stopped, and are now staring at Gemma and Kartik in apparent alarm.

At seeing them, Gemma begins to speak every quickly. "Thank you, kind sir. I am forever in your debit. If there is anything I can do to repay you." She looks Kartik in the eyes, willing him to play along.

Kartik looks confused. "What are you…?" He trails off, seeing the old ladies and catching on. "Oh, um… it was no trouble Miss. Um..."

By know Felicity has rushed over. "Oh, Gemma, are you alright?! You scared me half to death!" Felicity notices Kartik, "What's he doing here?"

Gemma is perfectly in character, "Felicity, this kind gentleman, whom I have never met before in my life, just pushed me out of the way of the handsome!"

Felicity looks so suspicious. Her eyes narrow into slits and her mouth opens slightly, "But that –"

Gemma interrupts quickly, "Is so nice of him, don't you think?" She turns to Kartik, "Unfortunately, we have a serious matter to discus with a friend, but afterward, perhaps we may meet somewhere?" The ladies are satisfied with the situation and continue on with what they were doing.

Kartik looks Gemma strait in the eyes, "Miss Doyle, there is no need for thanks. The fact that you are not dead is enough. You know where to find me. Good day, ladies." He tips his hat to them and walks down the street.

Felicity raises her eyebrows, but says nothing. The two girls make their way up the steps to the Wharton's townhouse.

XOX

"So then, Gem, Fee, Pip and I went down a creepy path. All of a sudden, these hideous girls jump out in front of us!"

Charlotte and Caroline both shriek with fear, at Ann's tail.

Beth walks into the room, "Miss. Bradshaw, a Miss. Worthington and a Miss. Doyle to see you."

Gemma and Felicity walk into the room. Charlotte and Caroline get excited, "Miss. Bradshaw! Miss. Bradshaw! It's Gemma and Felicity from your stories! Is Gemma here to take us to the realms?

Ann stops the girls with a stern look, "Charlotte, Caroline, you must not get this excited when we have a guest. It makes you look bad. Keep your questions for later."

Charlotte and Caroline look at the floor with there hands behind there backs. "Sorry, Miss. Bradshaw."

Ann smiles at them, "It's alright, girls" She turns to Gemma, and Felicity, "Oh, Gemma, Felicity, I have missed you both so much! May I inquire on your reason for coming?

Gemma looks at Charlotte and Caroline then back at Ann. She smiles, "Ann, you seem very happy. May we talk to you in private for a moment please?"

Ann nods then turns to Charlotte and Caroline, kneeling down, taking each girl by the hand. "Miss. Charlotte, Miss. Caroline, I need to speak to Miss. Doyle and Miss. Worthington alone for a moment. I shall take you to the nursery, and I would very much appreciate it if you would play quietly there until we are done talking. If you're good, perhaps Miss. Doyle and Miss Worthington will help me finish the story!"

Ann stands with the girl's hands still in her own and turns to Gemma and Felicity. "I will only be a moment. Please, have a seat." Ann escorts Charlotte and Caroline out of the room.

Gemma and Felicity sit and wait for Ann to return.

Ann comes back into the room smiling from ear to ear. "Oh Gemma, Felicity, it is so good to see you. Things here are looking up! The girls have been so kind since I began telling stories of the realms. But, enough about me, how have you both been?"

Gemma and Felicity look at each other than look at Ann. Gemma clears her throat, "Ann, darling, we have a problem. You should not have told the girls about the realms. This could be catastrophic. We think it would be best if you stopped."

Ann's face falls, "You want me to stop telling the girls about the realms?" She stares at Gemma with a look of horror on her face. "Fee, you don't honestly agree with this!?"

Fee makes a clicking sound with her tongue, "Well, it is kind of _our _thing, and it could be dangerous. Don't be sore about it. I mean really, it's for the best"

Ann stands and looks from Gemma, to Felicity, then back again, "How?! How is it dangerous!? Circe is dead! Everything is fine! It will do no harm for the girls to know! Why is everything that I'm happy about in my life so wrong! You don't want me to be happy do you?! You want me to be poor little Ann, that no one loves, because it makes you feel better knowing I'm worse off than you! Well I've had enough of it! I'm sure you can find your way out!" With that, she lets out a small sob and runs from the room.

Gemma and Felicity look at each other, then get up, and run after Ann.

XOX

Ann stops outside the nursery room door. She bangs her head on the wall then slides down, and cries into her hands. Felicity is the first to reach her. She sits down next to Ann.

"I'm sorry, Ann. We didn't mean it that way. We really didn't mean any harm. Gemma's under a lot of stress right now, and worrying about people knowing her secret is – just something she doesn't need to deal with right now. Although, she may be getting some time relaxation soon. Guess what happened just before we came in!"

Ann blots at her nose with a handkerchief, "What?"

Felicity giggles devilishly, "Gemma and I were crossing the street and she got distracted by something, and just stopped in the middle of the road. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a handsome cab comes flying strait for Gemma." Ann gasps, "I know!" Felicity continues, "I turned away not wanting to see, of course, but when I ran to where she should have been a mess on the road, she was not there!"

Ann's eyes are wide and she looks shocked, "What happened?!"

Felicity giggles again, "I looked around for a second, and then I saw them!" Felicity bursts out laughing

Ann is a little annoyed, "Will you just tell me what happened!"

Felicity composes herself, "She was lying in a pile of fruit, with her little Indian friend on TOP of her! I was so shocked that I just stood there, frozen for a few seconds. She has arranged to meet him after we leave here, to REPAY him for his kindness!" Felicity starts laughing again.

Ann's jaw drops "Do you mean…" Felicity nodes unable to speak for laughter, "Oh my" Ann starts laughing too.

Gemma comes running down the hall, and both girls stifle their laughter quickly. "Ann, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that. I'm just worried that one of the bad Order members, or someone from the Rakshana, will hurt them trying to get information about the realms."

Ann looks up at Gemma, "I understand." She looks down at her hands, and nervously fiddles with her handkerchief. "It's just, it's the only way they would listen to what I was saying, or do anything I asked them to. It was almost like they looked up to me when I told them the stories. I have no idea how I'm going to get them to cooperate with me now."

Gemma gets a determined look on her face, "Wait here." She opens the door to the nursery, and steps through the doorway, shutting it quickly behind her.

XOX

Charlotte and Caroline rise at the sight of Gemma. The girls squeal with delight, "Oh, Miss. Doyle! Miss. Doyle! It is such an honor to have you in our home! It's amazing what you can do! You have had so many fun adventures!"

Gemma smiles, "Why, that is some pretty high praise. I'm not sure I completely deserve it. Miss. Bradshaw is the one that does all the real work. She really is a great person. You two should go a little easier on her. Also, can you do me a favor?

The girls nod vigorously, "Any thing you ask," the toffee-nosed.

Gemma smiles, "Good. Now, this is just between us. I need you to not tell anyone that you know anything about the realms, and if anyone asks you, act like you don't know anything. Also, do what Miss Bradshaw says, please, she really does know what she's talking about."

Charlotte and Caroline both fall all over themselves again, trying to gain respect.

Gemma laughs, and says good-bye to the children, and walks back out into the hall with Felicity and Ann.

They were giggling when Gemma returned. Gemma looks confused, but she is in a hurry, so she ignores it. "Ann, just keep doing what you were doing. I'm sorry we just, came in here, and messed everything up. It was really nice seeing you, and I hope we get to see you again soon, but I have somewhere I need to be."

Ann giggles at the mention of Gemma's "plans" for later, "Of course, I should get back to work anyway. It was good to see you again; you too should come again soon. I have missed you both oh, so much."

Felicity and Ann get up and hug each other. Gemma and Felicity say one final good-bye, and leave.

**Well, I'm done with the chapter. Finally! It feels like it took FOREVER to finish this! Well, it's done now, and I have other things to do. So, I really have no motivation to finish this. If I get more then 2 people telling me to keep writing it, I will, because I don't really like leaving things unfinished, but I kind of feel like I'm only writing this for myself. I do know where it will go if I do finish it, but I need some motivation. Well, I don't know. Anyway, if you like this, I have also written other things, and you should check them out, because I miss getting reviews. Okay, whatever. I'm just going to stop ranting, and let you get on with your lives. Hoping for reviews…**

**ValoryAnnClark****__**


	5. Choises

**A/N: I really feel like I'm kind of writing this for myself. I really like where it's going, and I think the later chapters are better then the first few, and Gemma and Kartik get way more action in this chapter. It's also my longest yet (7 pages in word). I did get one really nice review, and I really appreciated her enthusiasm. She's one on the reasons that I actually wrote this chapter. I would love to get more review even if you didn't like it I would like to know. Also, I love love love you Rachel and Delanie for editing 4 me! I really needed someone to do that for me. Oh and this chapter is teen so the rating changed and Simon's favorite pub is Kartik's pub (needed it that way for the plot). **

Choices

Tom sits on his bed with his head in his hands. Coming back home had been hard. Grandmamma won't even look at him now that he is back. It is extraordinarily hard for him to just sit here and do nothing but think.

Thinking is something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. Even with all the thinking, he never seems to get anywhere. He still has no idea what he is going to do when he finds Ann.

What does he want? No, that is the wrong question. What is best for Ann? What will make her happy? How will he know? Will he know the moment he sees her, or will she even want to see him? They haven't really met all that often. Even when they do, he is to busy or shy to talk to her. He almost stared courting her before he found out that she had lied about her background. But, is that still what he wants to do? This is his train of thought. He goes in circles trying to figure out what to do. The indecision is horrible.

Tom flops back onto bed with a sigh. He hates not knowing what to do. It makes him feel useless. He knows one thing for sure. He has never felt this kind of pain before. Even with all he thinks he has dealt with in the past, this is the worst.

Maybe Gemma is right. Maybe he _is_ in love with Miss. Bradshaw. But, is love not supposed to be something that put butterflies in your stomach every time you see, or even think, about the person? Is it not supposed to lift you up like you are flying every time she is mentioned in good company? Whenever you touched, even just brushed each other by accident are you not supposed to feel a flood of joy so large you felt like singing. But, isn't that what he felt every time they had meet? Don't people also say that love is horrible? That as easily as it is found it can be lost again? That, when it is lost, you go through the deepest pain you will ever experience? He himself has seen people who had been driven mad by the thought that the person they love does not love them back. That is the risk. That she or he will not take you and you will have to deal with the pain of not being together. Although, has he not already felt that? If that is true, then it is love he felt, and no matter what anyone thought, he will love her forever. In that case, he has made up his mind, he will court her! Tom jumps up off the bed, exhilarated that he has finally made up his mind.

He sinks to the floor in defeat. He still has no idea where Miss Bradshaw is, and now he doesn't know where Gemma is. This search is not going well for him. Well, at least he knows what he is going to do when he finds her. He can't do any thing else to find Miss. Bradshaw until Gemma comes back. He might as well go to work. Sitting here will get him fired. Plus he needs this job now more than ever. Miss. Bradshaw will have no dowry, and it will help to have as many friends in good company, before he announces his intentions to marry Miss. Bradshaw.

He gets up from the floor and begins to get ready for work.

XOX

The street is crowded with people enjoying the nice day. The mood is infectious. Tom buys a flower from a woman on the steps of a building and sticks it in his buttonhole. He has a feeling that today will be a wonderful day. He smiles to himself.

About a block from Bethlem Royal Hospital, Tom hears his voice. He turns around to see who is calling to him, and to his utter delight, Tom finds Simon Middleton walking down the street waving to him.

"Simon Middleton!" Tom calls, "what a delightful coincidence seeing you here. It's good to see you."

They shake hands and exchange smiles. "It has been too long." Simon says, "We must not go so long without seeing each other. How have you been, and how is your sister?" Simon has a longing look in his eyes. He has clearly not given up hope of marrying Gemma.

Tom smile widens, "My sister and I are well, thank you. In face, I just spoke with her yesterday. I think she will be coming to town soon for a visit. I am most certain she would like to see you."

"I would like that too! When she arrives, I'm certain that my family would love to have yours over for diner. I will send an invitation."

"Of course!" Tom replies eagerly, "I'll let you know as soon as she arrives."

They say their farewells, and go their separate ways. Tom feels this will be a very wonderful day indeed.

XOX

Simon grins devilishly. The thought that the mysteries Gemma Doyle is still in his reach is just too good to be true. This deserves celebration. Simon turns down the street that will lead him to his favorite pub.

XOX

Gemma and Felicity make their way down the steps of Wharton's. "Fee, really, you can stay if you like." Gemma is trying to persuade Felicity to stay with Ann while she goes to see Kartik. "You will have more fun here anyway. And besides, you won't like where he is staying."

Felicity flashes Gemma a wining smile. "Gemma, darling, I will be fine. Ann said it herself; she needed to get back to work. Besides, you know how much I dislike looking after little children. I wanted to go shopping today anyway. You go have fun with your little friend."

Gemma looks worried. "His name is Kartik. Are you sure you want to be out in the city by yourself?"

Felicity just laughs. All of a sudden, Gemma lets out a little cry and pulls Felicity into an ally. Felicity protest loudly. "Gemma, really, why did you pull me in here?" She looks sternly at Gemma who is trying to hide in a doorway.

"I saw Simon walking down the street. I don't want to have to deal with him today."

Felicity shakes her head and laughs. "Gemma, his just a man!" she laughs harder but stays hidden.

When Gemma is sure it's safe, they come out of the ally and go their separate ways.

XOX

Despite the shock of seeing Simon on the street, Gemma is giddy with excitement. Kartik is back, Ann is happy, and Tom is finally coming to his senses. It seems like everything in her life is finally going right.

Gemma steps into the pub. It is almost empty at this early hour. How could she have been so scared of this place the first time she had come here? Nevertheless, Gemma makes her way quickly to the curtain that hides Kartik's room from the public.

"Gemma?" someone calls from behind her.

Gemma turns, smiling from ear to ear, expecting to see Kartik sitting at a table eating Dosa. Her smile slides from her face at the sight of who sits before her, reaches her eyes.

Simon Middleton sits at a table obviously drunk. He calls to her again. "Gemma! What are you doing here." He slurs. "I just saw you brr-broth-brother! He said you were coming to town soon and here you are!" A hungry look comes into his eyes. "You look so sexy" he gets up and stumbles, catching himself on the edge of a table.

"Excuse me!?!" Gemma is revolted. This is not like Simon.

"I want you so back" He is almost to her now. Gemma backs up into a table. He is so close she can smell the alcohol on his breath. He falls forward on top of her grabbing her breast.

"Get off me!" She screams and knees him in the tenderest of places. He falls to the floor with a cry of pain, eyes closed. Gemma runs away into the curtained room.

XOX

Gemma sits on Kartik's bed staring down at her shaking hands. Why does Simon keep doing this to her? He would be charming one moment then horrible the next. It's times like these when she really understands why she turned him down.

Gemma hears footsteps in the doorway. She turns to see Kartik standing there with a look somewhere between anger and worry. "Gemma, why in the bloody hell do I walk in to find Simon Middleton rolling on the floor in pain wail you sit shaking on my bed?"

Gemma looks up at Kartik, who has moved of stand in front of her. "I'm sorry," she mutters.

Kartik sighs and sits down on the bed next to Gemma. "Gemma, what in the world are you apologizing for? I really don't give a damn what happens to Simon, I just want to know what happened."

Gemma looks down at her hands and shrugs. "He was drunk. He got a little to familiar with me and said some vile things. Kneeing him is better than vomiting in his mouth, but that works too. This way I get to show a stronger side of myself."

When Gemma turns to see Kartik's reaction, she lets out a little giggle. He is staring at her, open mouthed. Gemma reaches up and shuts it.

"When did you vomit in him mouth?" Kartik asks dumbstruck.

Gemma shivers. "At the Worthington's Christmas ball. He got me drunk on absinthe and then dragged me off to a maid's bedroom. I had a gruesome vision while he was taking off my gloves and kissing my neck, and then I vomited. He left fast after that, thank the lord."

Kartik shakes his head in horror. "Gemma, why would you let him go that far with you?"

Gemma surged. "Like I said I was drunk. I was sad too. I guess I just channeled my sadness into the wants of others. It made me feel better until he started groping my thigh. Ah."

"Why were you sad?" Kartik asked gently.

Gemma looks back down at her hands. "I was sad that whole day. Don't you remember? It was the day I said the dumbest things I have ever said in my entire life. It was the day you left. I missed you." A single tear runs down her cheek. She wipes it away quickly. "That's not important though. I came here to say thank you, again and to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, and all the horrible situations I've gotten you into. It wasn't fair to you, and I won't do it to you anymore. I just wanted you to know that. The main reason I came though was to have a proper goodbye. I won't waste anymore of your time."

Gemma gets up, and starts off for the door. Kartik grabs her wrist and pulls her back onto his lap so she sits facing him with a leg on ether side of him. "You silly girl," he laughs, "I put up with all that because I want to. I'm happy as long as you're all right, and we're together. I only stayed away so long because I thought you didn't feel the same way!"

Gemma's eyes widen in surprise and delight, "Really!?!"

Kartik laughs again and nods.

Gemma smiles widely then kisses him firmly on the mouth. He kisses her back just as enthusiastically.

"I thought you were annoyed by all those things!" Gemma manages between kisses.

Kartik laughs "Just a clever ruse to keep you from knowing my true feelings."

Gemma laughs to and presses herself against him. They fall against the bed. Gemma pulls Kartik's shirt off letting her hands explore the perfect pan of his stomach muscles. She moves her head down and kisses every one of his abs.

"Gemma" Kartik says softly

"Yes?" she answers, moving back up you his lips.

"Gemma, I think we should stop," Kartik says, kissing her lightly on the nape of her neck.

"Why?" Gemma asks in an irritated tone, "I think we're just fine."

Kartik laughs, "I know and I would dearly love to keep going, but I don't think it would be the smartest thing for use to do this just now."

Gemma lets out and exasperated sigh but she stops, "You're right. I wish you weren't though. We need to figure this out."

Kartik laughs and hugs her close to his chest. "Yes. Yes we do, but we don't have to figure it all out right now. Let's just talk. So, why are you here, and not at school?"

Gemma laughs. "Ann told the children she was governing about the realms. I had to come and stop her, but it didn't go well, so I just got the girls to swear never to tell anyone about it, and if they asked, to say that it's just a story, and that they don't know much about it. Also, Tom stopped by Spence, and asked where Ann was. Apparently, he's not as much of an idiot as I thought. I told him I'd tell him were she was if he got us an excuse out of Spence. I still have to worn Ann that he will be coming soon." Gemma shakes her head. "What about you? What have you been up to?"

Kartik shrugs. "Not much, an odd job here, or there. Overall, very boring" He yawns.

Gemma looks up at him. "Are you tired?" she asks.

"I had a late night, but it's nothing I can't handle." Kartik fights to keep his eyes open.

Gemma rolls her eyes. "You don't sleep enough. You know what? We will take a nap. I could use some sleep too." She pretends to yawn

Kartik laughs and kisses the top of Gemma head. "Alright, we'll take a nap, but just so you know, you are a horrid actress. That career path is definitely out for you." They drift off to sleep.

XOX

Gemma lifts her head. Where is she? The memory of what happened before she fell asleep comes flooding back to her. She smiles and settles her head back on Kartik's chest. Off in the distance, she hears Big Ben chime: One…two…three…six… Gemma sits up with a start. How had it gotten to be six in the afternoon!

Kartik is woken up by Gemma's abrupt decision to sit up. "What's wrong?" he rubs his eyes groggily.

Gemma has jumped out of the bed. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Its six o'clock. I don't know how it got so late, but I have to go. Felicity will be wondering were I am. I'm staying at the Hearts of Oak, on Boutport Street (A/N it was an actual place I looked it up) we're in room 4. Goodbye. She runs out before he can completely collect his thoughts.

**A/N: Well that was interesting wasn't it!? I was feeling like doing some naughty Gemma stuff in this chapter, as you may have noticed, had to bring it down a little though. Okay, another of the reasons that I updated was because I don't have a book to read, so if you have a suggestion of a good teen fiction book (I'm very into the love stuff) please tell me. I'm interested in anything right now, kind of desperate for something. Oh and I have read **_**Twilight, **_**(all of them, and can't wait for **_**Breaking Dawn. **_**I want to know what she will be like.)****If that was going to be your suggestion. Speaking of **_**Twilight,**_** who else thinks the cast for the Cullen's is super retarded? I mean really, were they on drugs when they were casting people? Bella could have been anyone, but the Cullen's are forever ruined in my head. Especially Emmet! He looks like a dumb ass. His face isn't handsome enough, and he's so not built enough, very wimpy. Oh well, just had to vent, and I am **_**so **_**seeing the movie, so I can bash it more. Please review…**

**ValoryAnnClark**


	6. Around the City

A/N: Hi

**A/N: Hi. I thought sense I am so horrible at updating it was time to finally post this. How you like it because I don't know if there will be more.**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way Libba Bray and I am not profiting finically from this. **

Around the City

_Gemma has jumps out of the bed. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Its six o'clock. I don't know how it got so late, but I have to go. Felicity will be wondering were I am. I'm staying at the Hearts of Oak, on Boutport Street. We're in room 4. Goodbye." She runs out before he can completely collect his thoughts._

XOX

Felicity walks into a shop, arms over flowing with bags. A sales woman with chin length dark hair eyes her from across the shop. A smile appears on her face. She saunters up to Felicity. "Hello, my names Mary, is there anything I can do to please you?"

Felicity looks Mary up and down then smiles. "Hello Mary. As a mater of fact, there is. I'm looking for something different from anything else out there, what can you offer me?"

Mary looks at Felicity more closely and her smile grows. "I think we have just what you're looking for." She pulls a measuring tape from a pouch that hangs on her hip. "Let's go to the back and get your measurements."

Felicity fallows Mary to the back room. The clock on the wall reads 6 o'clock.

XOX

Ann sits in the kitchen with the girls. The Wharton's are having a diner party tonight and want the girls to go to bed early tonight. A big meal will help calm them down and make it easier for Ann to get them to sleep.

Mrs. Wharton walks into the kitchen. "Annie, darling, may I have a word with you? There is a matter of great importations that I must discuss with you."

Ann nods sheepishly. "I'll be right back girls." Ann fallows Mrs. Wharton out of the room.

Mrs. Wharton turns around as soon as they get out of hearing distance of the girls. "Annie, you are doing a great job with the girls. I don't think they have ever been this good before."

'Oh no' Ann thinks to herself. 'She has that horrible fake smile on her face. I'm in trouble, but what did I do? If the girls are doing so well, why am I in trouble? I work on my days off and teach the girls everything they will need and more for future, but that's still not enough for this hag. She's barley even older than me.'

"There is just one thing I have to talk to you about," Mrs. Wharton continues. "I was informed that you took visitors and left the girls unsupervised in the nursery. This was very irresponsible of you Annie. Do you know what would have happened to them? Try not to make the same mistake again. If you must take a caller, than do it on your own, time not the girls. It's not fair to them. You understand don't you?"

Ann wants dearly to reply, 'No. No I don't understand. I leave them alone for five minutes to take a very important call and get in trouble for it but you leave them to a governess for there entire life but don't get scolded one bit. I don't really see how that works? You know the only reason they act out is get you attention.' But really she says, "Yes Mrs. Wharton. It will not happen again."

Mrs. Wharton nodes happily turn and begin to walk away, but trend back to say one last thing. "Oh, and Annie, I'm going to need you to work this Sunday. I have a party I must attend with Mr. Wharton. It's just a little thing but it is most important. Thank you you're a doll." She terns and walks away with ought even stopping to see if Ann had an objection.

Off in the distance Big Ben chimes six times.

XOX

Tom hales a hansom cab and tells the driver Grandmama's address. He settles in, leaning his head against the sight of the cab and looks out the window. The good mood he had from finally deciding what to do when he found Ann had evaporated. Robert Shields, a college from work, had asked him if he has set his sights one anyone today and it just brought back the deluge of misery again. 'This is hopeless,' he thinks to himself, 'Gemma is never going to tell me where Miss. Bradshaw is and I will die a poor, fat, bachelor.'

A man with dark curls and skin with a beaded bag in his hand rushes past Tom's handsome. "Hold the hansom!" Tom yells to the driver, then to the man in the street. "Mr. Kartik?"

Kartik turns around, a little taken aback. "Mr. Doyle, what a surprise."

Tom gets out of the cab to stand next to it. "Mr. Kartik, despite you former behavior, my family and I are in need of a driver. It you would like the job be at the house tomorrow at eight ready to go."

Kartik smiles, "Mr. Doyle, I would be happy to be your families' driver ones again. I shall be there."

Tom nods to the bag in Kartik's hands. "Nice bag, doesn't mach your suit though"

Kartik laughs. "It belongs to a lady friend of mine. She forgot it."

"Funny my sister has a bag just like that. Well, I won't keep you any longer." Tom nods and gets back in the cab and drives away.

XOX

Gemma opens the door to her and Felicity's room. She walks in and drops her key on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Fee, I'm back. Where are you?" **(A/N: I know it's not historically correct for an Inn like this to have a bathroom, but I need it to hove one for the story) **There is a loud EEEK fallowed but a splash from the bathroom.

"Fee, are you okay?" Gemma asks worriedly.

Felicity comes out wearing a towel, her hair is sopping wet. She shuts the door quickly behind her and standing in front of it. "Gemma," she says casually. "What are you doing back? I thought you would be with Kartik."

Gemma shakes her head and looks at the door behind Felicity. "No, um, I though you would be worries if I didn't get back soon. Err- are you hiding something in there?"

Felicity shakes her head nonchalantly but a sloshing, thud, and then yelp from behind the door prove that she is lying. Gemma pushes past Felicity and opens the door to find Mary trying to cover herself with a towel.

Gemma's eyes widen in shock. Felicity runs a hand over her wet hair. "Gemma this is Mary Smith. Mary, Gemma."

Gemma manages to get out a few started words. "Um, Hello Mary it's very nice to meet you. Fee, may I have a word with you in privet for a moment please."

Felicity nodes slowly, "This will only talk a minute Mary, I'll be right back. Felicity fallows Gemma out of the bathroom.

Gemma turns around and opens her mouth to say something but closes it again, in too much shock to speck yet. Felicity looks a little worry. Gemma tries again. "Well, I guess I should have just stay with Kartik." Gemma smiles awkwardly, "I'm going to go out and get some food. Do you and Mary want me to bring you anything? I'll be gone for a few hours, to give you two some privacy. Fee, I'm really happy you found someone."

Felicity's eyes widen with joy. "Oh Gemma!" she runs up and hugs Gemma tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was so afraid that you wouldn't accept my feeling! Gemma, I can't express how happy I am right now."

Gemma hugs Felicity back. "Of course I accept this! It's part of who you are and if you're happy, I'm happy. You have fun with Mary. All nock before I come back in. Felicity goes back to Mary and Gemma walks out into the hall.

Half way down the hall she realizes that she forgot her bag. She runs back to the room, knocks then runs in. "Sorry, sorry I forgot my bag. I'll just get it than I'm really gone." Gemma looks around the room. To her dismay she finds no bag. "Ah, bloody hell. I left it at Kartik's. Sorry again. I'm gone for really this time. Sorry." She runs out of the room locking the door behind her, not wanting anyone else to witness what she just had.

When she turns around she runs into someone.

"Ah, I'm sorry sir." She turns to walk around him but than sees how she really ran into. "Kartik!" she exclaims. "I was just going go see you! Turns out I didn't have to leave. Well, now that you are here, let's go somewhere." She grabs his arm, turns him around and starts to lead him down the hall.

Kartik stops being dragged along and spins Gemma around so she is facing him. He looks a little confused. "You forgot your bag. You left so quickly that I didn't have time to run after you to give it back."

Gemma nods. "I know. I just realized that. You saved me a trip. Lets go to dinner!" She tries to get Kartik to start moving again but he stays put.

"Gemma, as much as I would love to take you to dinner, I don't think it's the best time for our relationship to become public. Not that I don't want to have our relationship go public soon, its just I think you should worn your family first. Let's just go to your room." Kartik spins Gemma around and starts to lead her back to her room.

Gemma plants her feet and refuses to move anymore. "All right, your right. We shouldn't go out, but lets not going into my room. Lets go back to your room!"

Kartik cocks his head to one side. "Gemma, you seen jumpy, are you trying to hide something from me?"

Gemma bites her bottom lip. "Uh, yes, but only for the protection of others, mainly you. I don't think you really want to know want going on in that room."

Kartik looks down at Gemma. "Gemma, I'm a big boy. What could be so big and scary that I can't see it?

Gemma looks down at her feet. "Well, Felicity doesn't fancy you much, plus your not staying in the room so you don't really have a reason to be in there. Also you're a man, so you are not allowed to see what is going on in that room. Felicity and Mary deserve their privacy."

Kartik laughs. "Oh that. I know all about that. You're right. I don't want to see that again. I say her and Pippa together in the forest ones. It was pretty interesting. Ithal was there too. Its one of the reasons he hates Felicity so much."

Gemma's mouth falls open. "You KNEW! I just found out today! How could you not tell me? I blame you completely for my shock."

Kartik laughs harder. "I though you knew! She's your friend. All those nights in the caves, drunk, how did she not tell you, or show you!"

Gemma surged. "I had my suspicions. I think it was my mother's journal that gave her the idea. Circe and my mother were like Felicity before my mother met my father. Thoughts how Circe got my mother to help her with the tracer."

Kartik laughs even harder "I had no idea! That's hilarious." Finally he calms down enough to get a few more words out. "Do you want to stay with me tonight so that they can do their thing and you don't have to see it? I think they can handle one more interruption before they get to involved. Just get something to sleep in and cloths for tomorrow and then we can go."

Gemma nods. "I think all just let Fee get it for me." Gemma walks to the door and nocks. There is a heavy sigh from the other side of the door. The door opens and Felicity's face appears in the crack. "Gemma, what do you want. What will it take for you to stop coming back?"

Gemma sighs. "Can I have a nightgown and a dress please? I'm going to spend the night at Kartik's. All come back tomorrow at nine so we can make our official homecoming."

"If it will get you to leave." Felicity's face disappears and is replaced seconds latter by a bag. Gemma takes it and then turns back to Kartik.

"Ok Kartik, we can go now." The two walk out of the inn and back to Kartik's room in the pub.

XOX

Gemma sits on Kartik's bad waiting to for him to come back with the food. 'This is the greatest thing that could have happened! Ah this is perfect!' Gemma thinks to herself.

The certain that leads to Kartik's room is swept aside to reveal Kartik with to plaits of doas and a wide smile on his face. "I know how much you like these, so I thought this would be the best thing for us to eat."

Gemma smiles. Kartik sets the plats down on the bed next to Gemma and leans down to kiss her gently on the lips. Gemma retches up and raps her arms around his neck. Kartik pulls away. "Gemma, Guess who I ran to on the street."

"Who?" Gemma asks and kisses him again.

"You brother."

Gemma jumps up and begins passing the room. "Oh my goodness! What happened? Did he ask about me? Did he yell at you? Oh no! What happened?"

Kartik laughs and raps his arms around Gemma's waist and kisses her on the top of her head. "Gemma, everything's fine, great even, calm down. He stopped and asked it I wanted to be your family's driver again. I think this is going to be perfect. You are going to make your official homecoming tomorrow and I will get to stay in the stables until we tell you family about us. All I have to do is go to you house tomorrow at nine."

Gemma looks up at Kartik and smiles. "Kartik this is wonderful. And you'll be at all the balls so I can snick out and be with you instead of dancing with every man between the age of 17 and 80!" She reached up and kisses him. They smile and sit down to eat their diner.

XOX

Gemma snuggles closer to Kartik's chest and inhales deeply, eyes still closed. "He smells so good," she thinks to herself. Kartik hugs she closer to him and kisses her on the top of the head.

"Good morning," he mutters groggily. "How did you sleep?"

Gemma smiles up at him. "I had the best night sleep I have had in a very long time. What about you?"

Kartik beams, "It was the bet night I've ever had. What are your plans for today? Are you going to tell Tom where Ann is today?"

Gemma shrugs. "I don't think so. I think I'll go see Ann and tell her that Tom is asking about her so that she can be ready. It would be cruel to spring my brother on her without warning her first. I don't think she will have any objections to having him come over though. She was rather smitten with him."

Kartik gives her a squeeze. "Gemma you are to kind. I love the way you look after others."

Gemma sighs, "I guess we should get up now. We have a busy day ahead of us. I better get over to Ann's and you should get over to Tom so he's in a better mood."

Kartik purses her lips and nodes. "Your right. I really don't want to get up though. I wish we could lie here forever." He sighs, "All right, lets go." They get up and Gemma gets here things to move to Grandmama's house.

XOX

Gemma climes the steps of the Wharton's town home and ring the bell. Beth comes to the door. Gemma introduces herself and asks for Ann. Beth looks down at her feet. "I'm very sorry Miss Doyle, but Ann is only allowed to take visitors on her day off. She got in a mess of trouble the last time she had one."

Gemma feels a little awkward. "Um, well, when is her day off?"

Beth rolls her eyes. "Its sup post to be Sunday, but Mrs. Wharton makes her work Sundays anyway. I can give her a message if you would like thought."

Gemma nods and looks thought full. "Well, can you tell her that Gemma Doyle stopped by to tell her that Tom was asking about her? That would be really helpful. Oh, and tell her that I will come back on Sunday and I will bring Tom with me then."

Beth nods, "I'll tell her as soon as I can. We'll do our best to get Mrs. Wharton to give Ann the day off Sunday."

Gemma smiles, "Thank you again, and best of luck to you. I met Mrs. Wharton once. She was not very pleasant.

Beth laughs, "We'll try our best Miss Doyle." Beth shuts the door.

XOX

Kartik steps into the Doyle's carriage house with a smile. "It is nice to be back." He thinks to himself. He walks up to Ginger and strokes her neck. "Hello Ginger. It's good to see you again. How have things been sense I left?"

"Talking to horses now are we, first the handbag and now this? You best be careful or someone may begin to think you're crazy." Kartik turns around startled. Tom stands in the entrance to the stable. "Anyway, I'm glad you showed up. Your old room has been set up for you and your uniform is on the bed. I will need the carriage at eleven. Be ready to go." Tom turns and walks out of the carriage house.

Kartik chuckles to himself, but goes to his room to change and get ready for the day ahead.

XOX

Gemma stands in the hallway of Grandmama's house, her bags at her feet. Mrs. Jones walks bends down and picks them up. "I'll take these to your room for you." She disappears down the hallway.

Gemma stands awkwardly in the hall, not sure what to do next. She wondered if she should go see Kartik or find Grandmama and start the torture that will be her season. Her diction is made for her a matter of seconds latter when Grandmama came barging into the hall, a trail of devastation fallows in her whack. She turns to Gemma and looks at her with discuss. "Gemma, what on earth are you wearing? You can't keep your clothes clean for five minutes. Go to your room and change. I expect you to be ready to go to in 20 minutes. We have a tea to go." She turns and strides out of that hall.

Gemma roles her eyes and leaves to change into something her Grandmama will hate less.

**A/N: Well that's the end. I really don't think I'm writing more. I have other things I want to right and this is just getting boring and no one is really reading it. I may finish but only if I get an overwhelming amount of reviews. By that I mean like every person who reads this will have to review. Ok have a nice day.**


End file.
